My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy
My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy is the fifth studio album by American hip hop musician Kanye West, released in 2010 on Roc-A-Fella Records. Following a period of legal and public image controversy, West took a short hiatus from his music career. During a "self-imposed exile" to Hawaii, he conceived the project; West subsequently worked on it through a communal development that involved him and other musicians and producers contributing collectively to its music between 2009 and 2010. Production of the album was handled by West and several other record producers, including Jeff Bhasker, RZA, No I.D., and Mike Dean, among others. The record's original cover art, by George Condo, created controversy and was rejected by some retail outlets. Noted by music writers for its varied elements, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy incorporates musical components from West's previous works, including soul, baroque, electric, and symphonic elements. The album deals with the darker themes of celebrity, fame and love, with transparent lyrics expressing emotional extremes, ego, self-doubt, and references to drinking and drug use. Its subject matter also explores consumer culture, race, and the idealism of the American Dream. A short film set to the album's content, Run Away, preceded the album's release. My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy was promoted with free songs released through West's GOOD Fridays series and four singles, including Billboard hits "Power", "Monster", and "Runaway", and the international hit "All of the Lights". Debuting at number one in the United States, the album also went platinum and spent thirty-two weeks on the chart, also charting within the top ten in several other countries. Upon its release, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy received rave reviews from music critics, some of whom viewed it as West's best work. Critics praised its ambitious musical range, opulent productions, and West's differing themes. In their year-end lists, the album was critics' consensus pick for best album of 2010. Despite its acclaim, it was overlooked by the Grammy Awards' Album of the Year category, but instead won in the Best Rap Album category. Track listing Notes *Track 1 features keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker, piano performed by Mike Dean, cello performed by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, cellos performed by Jeff Bhasker and Mike Dean, background vocals performed by Nicki Minaj and Justin Vernon (Bon Iver), and additional vocals performed by Teyana Taylor and Amber Rose *Track 2 features guitars performed by Ken Lewis, bass performed by Ken Lewis, organ performed by Ken Lewis, keys performed by Brent Kolatalo, drum programming by Brent Kolatalo, guitar solo performed by Mike Dean, cello performed by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, and background vocals performed by Tony Williams. *Track 3 features keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker and Mike Dean, guitar performed by Mike Dean, bass performed by Mike Dean, cello performed by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, additional vocals performed by Dwele, chant vocals performed by Alvin Fields and Ken Lewis, and handclaps performed by Ian Allen, Wilson Christopher, Uri Djemal and Chris Soper. *Track 5 features keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker and Mike Dean, piano performed by Elton John, brass and woodwinds performed by Danny Flam, Tony Gorruso and Ken Lewis, horn arrangement by Ken Lewis, orchestral arranging and conducting by Rosie Dnvers, trumpets performed by Mike Lovatt, Simon Finch, and Andy Gathercole, French horns performed by Tim Anderson, Tom Rumsby and Richard Ashton, trombone performed by Mark Frost and Philip Judge, flute performed by Chloe Vincent, violins performed by Kotono Sato and Jenny Sacha, viola performed by Rachel Robson, cello performed by Rosie Danvers and Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, cello arangement by Mike Dean, and additional vocals performed by Rihanna, Kid Cudi, Tony Williams, The-Dream, Charlie Wilson, John Legend, Elly Jackson (La Roux), Alicia Keys, Elton John, Fergie, Ryan Leslie, Drake, Alvin Fields and Ken Lewis. *Track 6 features piano performed by Jeff Bhasker, and background vocals performed by Justin Vernon (Bon Iver). *Track 7 features keyboards performed by Mike Dean and Jeff Bhasker, cello performed by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, and cello arrangement by Mike Dean. *Track 8 features bass, guitar and piano performed by Mike Dean. *Track 9 features background vocals performed by Tony Williams, additional vocals performed by The-Dream, keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker, and cello performed by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney. *Track 10 features additional drum programming by Anthony Kilhoffer, keyboards performed by Mike Dean, and additional vocals performed by Teyana Taylor and The-Dream. *Track 11 features piano and bass performed by Mike Dean, cello performed and arranged by Chris "Hitchcock" Chorney, poem by Khloe Mitchell, and additional vocals performed by Chris Rock and Salma Kenas. *Track 12 features keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker, additional drum programming by Anthony Kilhoffer, additional vocals performed by Justin Vernon (Bon Iver), Charlie Wilson, Kay Fox, Tony Williams, Alicia Keys and Elly Jackson (La Roux), tribal drum programming by Ken Lewis, and chant vocals performed by Alvin Fields and Ken Lewis. *Track 13 features keyboards performed by Jeff Bhasker, additional drum programming by Anthony Kilhoffer, additional vocals performed by Jestin Vernon (Bon Iver), Charlie Wilson, Kay Fox, Tony Williams, Alicia Keys and Elly Jackson (La Roux), tribal drum programming by Ken Lewis, and chant vocals by Alvin Fields and Ken Lewis. Category:2010 albums Category:Kanye West albums Category:Albums produced by Bink Category:Albums produced by Kanye West Category:Albums produced by Mike Dean Category:Albums produced by No I.D. Category:Albums produced by RZA Category:Concept albums Category:Def Jam Recordings albums Category:Roc-A-Fella Records albums Category:Grammy Award for Best Rap Album Category:Albums produced by S1 Category:Billboard 200 number-one albums